Kei Nanjo
Kei "Nate" Nanjou is a rich boy from Persona who is slated to inherit a major group of companies. While his parents are often away on business, Kei is looked after by Yamaoka, the Nanjou family butler. Since he seems to have grown up under Yamaoka's watch, he considers him as more of a father figure than a servant. A distinctive trademark incorporated into Kei's uniform is a scarf with the number 1 printed on it. This symbolizes his desire to become the number one man in Japan. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Playable Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Secret Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable Character *Persona 3: ''Who's Who guest Design Personality Profile *'Blood Type:' A *'Date of Birth:' 10/02 *'Zodiac Sign:' Libra *'Initial Persona:' Aizen Myouou *'Ultimate Persona:' Yamaoka *'Arcana': Hierophant, Judgement Persona Kei was forced to join into the demon summoning game "Persona", which was started by a couple of his classmates, Masao Inaba and Hidehiko Uesugi. The two boys were holding a bet to see whether the dubious game would call on demons, spirits or other weird things, with the loser forced to treat everyone at Peace Diner. For his part, Kei chooses to just watch, as he doesn't really care about the result and feels that everyone was just feeding Masao and Hidehiko's stupid squabbles. Regardless, he also witnessed the spirit of a sobbing little girl, and was incapacitated by bolts of lightning which sent him to the realm bordering consciousness and death. Kandori Takahisa Being heir of a wealthy family, Kei at some point met with Kandori Takahisa, head of Saeki Electronics & Biological Energy Corporation, and the game's primary villain; Whom he takes instant dislike to from the beginning. During the SEBEC raid in the first part of the game, just before fighting Kandori and his men, Kei, in a moment of rage attacks Kandori with his Persona, ultimately missing. In retaliation, Kandori attacks the party with his Persona "Massacre" and leaving his henchmen Tiny to fight for him. From there on until the last confrontation against Kandori, Kei takes an attitude of anger and pity towards him, deeming him as weak, even to the point of taunting him before fighting him. Kei is the most logical member of the group, this being both a good and a bad thing. At two points in the game, Kei suggests to let two innocent people die, the professor in charge of managing the DEVA system, who trapped himself in the machine along with Kandori to stop him from destroying reality and Maki Sonomura found after the Ideal Maki escapes from the party. Revelations: Persona Kei Nanjou was renamed to Nate Trinity in the English localization of Revelations: Persona. His hair was made a lighter blond color; and was the heir to the Trinity Family Trust instead of the Nanjou Group. In Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Nate Trinity became Nate Nanjou, as Atlus began transitioning toward using the original names of characters while still maintaining the connection to the first game. The original names and features have been used in the PSP remake. Persona 2: Innocent Sin *'Age:' 20 *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 62kg *'Weapons:' Broadsword *'Arcana': Hierophant Kei later makes an appearance in both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. Prior to the game's events, Kei was studying abroad in England. In Innocent Sin, he is a supporting character who appears at the Abandoned Factory in Konan, drawn to rumors that a person resembling Takahisa Kandori is in Sumaru City (The person in question turns out to be Reiji Kido, who isn't too happy about being mistaken as his hated half-brother). When you talk to him, Kei will give Tatsuya Suou his ultimate weapon. During the invasion of Hitler's Last Battalion, he joins his former classmates to fight against the Nazis unless certain conditions are met earlier in the game. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment In Eternal Punishment, he is a playable character. Sneak mentions that there are two people (a man and a woman) investigating the New World Order. If Maya spreads the rumor that the person with information on the NWO is a man, you will get Kei to join. He now uses katanas like Tatsuya, and when using his demon contacts, Kei still mentions his beloved butler Yamaoka, and how he intends to honor the promise he made years ago to become the #1 man in Japan as the latter watches over him from above. Kei will take the group to a Science Lab run by Tatsuzou Sudou and funded by the Nanjou Group, where youths who allegedly performed the Joker Curse are kidnapped and drained of Kegare. The party will run into Kei's old classmates Reiji Kido and Maki Sonomura around the sewer entrance, assisting in their covert infiltration by working the floodgates. Kei will rejoin the rest of his former classmates later in the game (with Tatsuya taking his place in Maya's party), fighting off the New World Order soldiers that are trying to take over the city. Persona 3 Kei does not appear in person in Persona 3; however, he is mentioned by Takeharu Kirijo. Takeharu explained that at one point the Kirijo Group was part of the Nanjou Group but one day they seperated from each other. Kei is also a guest on Who's Who. Trish describes him as a man in his 20's who is proud of his intelligence. She also mentions that he can be identified by all the #1 designs on his clothing. Battle Quotes *"Fools, be gone!" (when entering battle) *"I can show you the difference in skill!" (when entering a battle) *"Huh!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"I leave it to you!" (when summoning a Persona) *"I'm depending on you!" (when using Fusion spells) *"Do not fall behind!" (when using Fusion spells) *"Regret stands not before incident!" (after winning a battle) *"Endure a blow and administer two! That's the secret to battle!" (after winning a battle) *"A frog in the well knows nothing of the great ocean!" (rare victory quote) *"This is an honorable retreat!" (when retreating) *"What!?" (when KO'ed) *"Alfred, we'll be together..." (game over) Trivia *Even with his seemingly collected and oftentimes stiff personality, Kei has a solitary weakness, and it is none other than the theme song often played at the chain of pharmacies owned by the Tadashi Family. This first manifested back in high school during the investigation on SEBEC, and haunts him up to adulthood. Kei feels that the silly lyrics hypnotize him, which invariably results in a total loss of composure. *Kei usually uses the term "shounen" (young lad) despite oftentimes being the same age or younger than the person he is talking to. His upbringing could be a factor that brought about this unusual habit. *''"Konzern"'' which is used in the "Nanjo Konzern" is German for conglomerate. Many real-life Japanese companies use foreign terms to describe their own as such to stand out or sound super-elite. *In Eternal Punishment, Kei is very verbose with his victory cries, often complimenting his "Nanjo-style swordsmanship" and spouting out philosophical proverbs that suit the occasion. *Kei can develop a demon contact with Baofu called "Song of a Baseball Fan", which involves them listening to a pre-recorded radio broadcast and getting into a heated debate over which of their chosen teams is the best, mirroring the typical discourses among the Japanese baseball fandom, especially regarding the long-standing rivalry between the Tokyo Giants and the Hanshin Tigers. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters